Respuesta de mis dudas
by Luly Charo Rousar Sch
Summary: Una reflexion de Gohan, sobre la vida que a llevado, teniendo ahora, 16 años... Despues de la saga de Majin Boo... Mal resumen..


_**Respuesta de mis dudas**_

¿Porque, es tan dura la vida?…

¿Por qué siempre te golpea tan fuerte?...

¿Por qué a nosotros?...

¿Quién soy yo realmente en esta vida?...

Esas preguntas me las hice siempre, pero, nunca pude contestarlas con exactitud…

Sinceramente, las respuestas no estaban, no las encontraba…

¿Desde cuándo comenzó mis dudas?

Simple, cuando tenía 4 años empezó…

Papa me iba a presentar a sus mejores amigos en Kame-House, hogar del maestro Roshi, el hombre que entreno a papa, mi héroe…

Esa duda empezó a formarse en mi cabeza, desde la llegada de Raditz, la persona que por mi maldita desgracia, viene a ser el hermano de papa, esa persona la cual vendría a ser mi tío.

Como odie el día en que vino…

Descubrimos que papa y yo no éramos humanos, sino que él era un extraterrestre proveniente de Planeta Vegeta y yo un ser mitad extraterrestre.

Mi papa, Goku, realmente se llamaba Kakaroto…

Ese día, Raditz, había llegado a la Tierra, para reclutar a papa para que luche con otros seres de su raza, nuestra raza, los saiyajins…

La lucha a la cual se refería Raditz, era cruel y despiadada. Tendrías que ser una persona de sentimientos fríos para unirte al grupo de él. Papa, obviamente, rechazó la petición, él se sentía un terrícola, había sido criado, había crecido y era la persona que era gracias a los seres de la Tierra. Él era un terrícola, es un terrícola y siempre será un terrícola.

Entonces, al ver como papa se oponía, Raditz me secuestro llevándome con él y había amenazado a Papa con que si no mataba a 100 humanos para el día siguiente, se podría ir olvidando que tenía un hijo.

Papa, en vez cumplir con la amenaza, encaro de frente en mi rescate, aunque Raditz era más fuerte el…

Entonces fue cuando llego el, el señor Piccoro…

Entonces, Papa y el Sr. Piccoro se unieron para pelear contra Raditz, olvidando sus rivalidades del pasado. Pero Raditz era más fuerte que ellos 2 juntos…

Yo no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, pero según Papa en nuestras conversaciones nocturnas y el señor Piccoro en nuestros descansos en nuestros entrenamientos cuando era niño, yo me había enfurecido con Raditz, por golpear tan brutalmente a Papa. Si, recuerdo que realmente estaba enfadado con ese sujeto. Al estar cegado por la ira, yo había hecho estallar la nave en la cual Raditz había llegado a la Tierra y me había encerrado. Y dando un salto termine al frente de ellos.

''_Gohan huye''_

Esas palabras las recuerdo débilmente.

Según papa, en ese momento, golpee a Raditz de un cabezazo tan poderoso, que lo dejo debilitado y fuera de batalla, y después de eso me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, había despertado en un lugar aislado y a mi lado se encontraba el señor Piccoro, que me había dicho que papa había muerto sacrificándose para derrotar a Raditz…

Desde ese día…

Desde ese día que tuve que aprender a pelear forzadamente…

Desde ese día que mi vida se llenó de angustias, sufrimiento, sudor, lágrimas y sangre derramada…

Desde ese miserable día empezaron a formarse mis dudas…

''_Gohan, ¿Dónde estás?''-_ escuche gritos de esa inconfundible –_''Gohan, ¿Dónde estás?''_ – En ese momento entra a mi habitación- _''aquí estabas hijo, te estaba buscando, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?''_

''_nada, solo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, nada importante papa''_

''_a bueno, entonces deja de estar holgazaneando acostado en la cama y vamos a entrenar''_

''_si, dentro de un rato voy papa''_

''_te esperare en la sala hijo''_

No sé cuándo, no sé de dónde y no sé por qué, en ese momento, después de muchos años, ahora teniendo 16 años de edad, en mi mente se aclararon las respuestas a mis dudas…

¿Por qué la vida es tan dura?...

Por qué el destino nos puso pruebas en nuestro camino para poder superarlas y volvernos más maduros y fuertes como personas…

Por qué el destino quiso que nuestra vida sea así, llena de obstáculos que debemos vencer para tener paz…

¿Por qué siempre te golpea tan fuerte?...

Porque los golpes de los obstáculos de la vida vienen cuando uno menos lo espera…

¿Por qué a nosotros?

Porque todos tenemos esta clase de desafíos, cada uno a su manera…

Y a nosotros nos tocó de esta forma…

¿Quién soy yo realmente en esta vida?...

Simple, un guerrero, un estudiante, un hijo, un hermano, un amigo, mitad humano, mitad saiyajin, saiyajin raro con amabilidad y sentimientos blandos, un ser humilde...

Simplemente, Gohan, el semi-saiyajin, hijo del gran guerrero, Goku…

Simplemente eso, Son Gohan…

….

Creo que es hora de ir a entrenar, papa debe estar ansioso por el entrenamiento…


End file.
